Of particular concern in the clinical setting is the problem of diarrhea in the physically ailing or compromised patient. In the incontinent patient, this problem can lead to skin irritation and breakdown, as well as to increased cost of patient care from a material and time utilization standpoint. In certain medical situations, episodes of diarrhea can last continuously for days, or intermittently for weeks. Not only fecal material, but other fluent material, such as hemorrhagic fluid from a GI bleed, can lead to significant problems for both patient and health care worker. Drainage devices ranging from adhesively attached external pouches to enema devices and large-sized Foley-type cathethers, all of which rely upon hydraulic forces or gravity to achieve drainage, have been used and suggested in address of the problem. Ineffective drainage and leakage around such prior art apparatus is a common occurrence.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide a drainage device having improved drainage of fluent material. It is another object of the present invention to provide a drainage device of a character which discourages leakage of material around the outside of the device. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a drainage device safely operable by suction. These and other objects will become apparent from an understanding of the present invention.